The Snape Twins Go To The Cinema
by RonWeasleysLoverxo
Summary: For Rach! : x


**Snape Goes to the Cinema **

_Rachel was bored, her sister was in a lesson Muggle Studies. Of course Rachel didn't want to take that, she thought muggles were disgusting so no way would she study the things. Her Father was reading the Daily Profet in 'his chair'. She desperately wanted to go and see her boyfriend Draco but there was no way that he was going to let her out, well not if she hasn't done her herbology homework which is 3 months overdue. Homework really wasn't her thing, she would rather be spending time with her friends than do it. _

"I'm bored. Can I go out?"

"No, I have told you Rachel that you are not going anywhere until your homework is done, and you have washed up!"

"Why do I need to wash up? We are bloody magical, Mrs Weasley doesn't wash up! She uses magic, so why can't we?"

"Because you Rachel Snape are not a pathetic Weasley! You are a Snape, and you are my daughter. You're not going to disappoint me at school, not again so go and do your HOMEWORK"

_Just then Emily walked in, looking happy as usual. _

"Hi! Rach why are you sat in the middle of the room again?"

"Because I am bored, and SOMEONE will not let me go out AGAIN" _She turned round and made a face at Snape, he was ignoring his daughter. He knew that she would react like that, so he decided that he wasn't going to react to it. _

"Well why don't you do your homework then? I've done all mine, well everything except one thing!"

"Don't side with him EMILY. Your turning to the dark side of life….well technically I am on the dark side so your turning to the good side, but that really isn't the point!"

"Whatever Rach, it's your own fault then isn't it!"

"Emily? Did you say that you had homework to do?" _Snape was surprised; she usually did all of her homework. _

"Yes I got Muggle studies homework a few days ago. I don't understand it though!"

"You don't understand, well ask your best friend Gremione Hanger or whatever her name is!" _Rachel hated Hermione granger. Everyone had said that she was in love with Draco. Rachel was not having that so slapped her, she got told off but not expelled of course she got away with it. _

"Hermione Granger! No I don't want to look stupid infront of her! Daddy please help me?"

"Daddy? Really? Sorry be right back need to go throw up in the sink!" _Rachel hated her sister calling their Dad, Daddy. It was sickening to her. _

"Rachel don't be rude, go and do your HOMEWORK. Yes Emily what's wrong? Do you need my help?"

"I'll do it in a minute! I'm busy…counting the floor tiles!"

"Rach your on carpet!"

"EMILY, shhh now!"

"Sorry geez! And yes I do need your help please. The muggles spend time with their friends by going to this place called the cinema, where they watch films. We have to write an essay on what the point of it is, and how it makes the muggles feel. I don't really understand the whole concept of the cinema, I just don't want to look stupid. I mean we have seen pictures and everything but I still don't understand!" _It mattered to Emily, she was worried about looking stupid. She worries what people think about her. _

"I don't understand what the cinema is Emily, Sorry"

"Ohh okay, don't worry then!"

"Em, isn't that the place where the fit people are? You know you watch the good looking guys on the screen and eat food?"

"Yeah, but it's not really about the people on the screen that I'm writing about, it's the people watching!"

"I tell you what Emily. Let's go to the cinema, maybe that will help you?" _Snape would do anything for his girls. He acted all tough at Hogwarts, but at heart he was a soft man. He loved his daughters with all his heart, both the same no matter how much Rachel wound him up. _

"Really?"

"I'm sorry what? You want to take me and Emily to the cinema?"

"Yes Rachel, thank you for that observation, now get your coats we are going!"

_Snape had always kept some muggle money in the house, he had to go and get that. After he had got the money he didn't know how much it was going to cost him this trip so he took all of the money. He then grabbed his daughters wrists and they apporated. _

_The cinema was a strange place, there was lots of people there and a massive que of them exchanging money behind a glass barrier to a person on the other side. Everyone was rushing aroumd, there was some sort of decive that they where all going on it looked like stairs but they where grey and moving upwards. All of the muggles seemed to be getting on this. Rachel had got distracted already, she was looking at a poster on the wall. _

"DAD! We NEED to go and see this film! This guy, with the black hair is FIT. Please can we go see it PLLEEEAASSEEE!" _Rachel begged, she was pointing at the man who was on the front of the Avengers Assemble poster._

"NO DAD THIS ONE!" _Emily was stood the other side in front of "The Lucky One" poster pointing at the man on the front of that. _

"We will go and see the one that is first. Emily will you go and pay for the one that is first. I am watchuing you do NOT pay for that film if its not on in the next five minutes!"

"Urgh fine!"

_Emily knew why her Father had sent her; he didn't particularly like the Muggle world. It confused him the money was much different compared to the money in the magical world. So he thought as she was studying it then she would know, she didn't though. Rachel was still stroking the poster in the room and Snape was watching her in disgust. Emily paid for the film and stormed back over looking stroppy and annoyed. _

"Jesus what is wrong with you faceache?"

"We have to go and see your bloody film"

"YESSSSS"

_The girls made their father by them some drinks and popcorn. They had heard of popcorn, the Weasley twins had spoken about it before. But they had never tried it, Snape had never tried it either and didn't particularly want to but as usual the girls were in charge and they forced it. He hated it, he did not like the stuff at all and was already bored of the film that started 10 minutes ago. Rachel on the other hand seemed to have sunk into her chair and was practically on the floor. _

"Rachel get up" _he wasn't impressed by the way that she was acting, it was like she had stopped breathing everytime a certain man came onto the screen. He really didn't understand the point of sitting and watching something like this, however the muggles around him seemed to be enjoying the film, Rachel seemed to be enjoying it anyway. It had gotten quite far into the movie before Emily had sunk to the floor along with her sister. Everytime two people came on in the film she sunk more. Snape managed to fall asleep half way through, before waking up again at the end. He had to literally wait until the end of the credits for the girls to even think about moving. _

"Rachel, Emily we are going now move!" _he was getting annoyed because neither of them would move, he grabbed their wrists and apporated them there and then. He had no choice because they were not budging from the cinema chairs._

"WHAT THE HECK. THAT WAS MY NEW HOME WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" _Rachel was not happy, she was not happy with her Dad at all. She wanted to live in the cinema looking at Loki on the screen and she knew that her sister would stay there forever looking at Captian America and Thor. She stormed up to her room and sat on her bed. Emily came up 10 minutes later._

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm going back Em, are you coming?"

"what?" _Emily thought that her sister was joking but by the look on her face she really wasn't. _

"I'm going back to the cinema are you apporating with me or not?"

"Hell yes!"

_They were gone, Snape stormed up after he had called them 5 times and had no reply. He saw that the twins were not in their room. _

"Bloody Twins!"


End file.
